The Gift
by JAGNikJen
Summary: Mac and Harm share a night together that results in a very special gift for them both.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harmon Rabb, Sarah MacKenzie, et al. I've earned nothing but the pleasure of the writing, and the possibility of some nice feedback.

~*~*~

**The Gift** ~ Chapter One

1415 Zulu (0915 EST)  
Dulles International Airport  
Washington, D.C.

Mic hugged Mac as he readied to board the Quantas flight to Australia. "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone. Three months is a very long time." He looked at her with the glint in his eyes that she dreaded. "Are you sure you don't want to make it official."

"Mic, I told you…" Mac was also tired of this conversation. "We're just friends."

"If we're just friends, then why have we been seeing so much of each other lately?" he inquired.

Good question. Mac often wondered why she spent as much time with him as she did. She was lonely, pure and simple. But something held her back from taking the next step in their relationship. "Well, we had a lot of paperwork to tidy up before you left for Australia." It was true although not very convincing, even to herself.

He nodded. "But what about that night at the bistro downtown? You can't claim to have done any paperwork that night. Or what about roller-blading at the Mall? And we did go to that new film you wanted to see."

"Friends can do things together without it having to mean anything." Her internal clock told her that there were only seven minutes and twenty-five seconds before his flight left, and for that she was thankful.

"That's true."

She could tell Mic was frustrated. If he was looking to get some kind of commitment out of her, he could think again. Just because her relationship with Harm had cooled off considerably over the last couple of months didn't mean she was ready for someone else.

"If we're just friends then how come you're the one seeing me off on my journey?"

"Well, because..." _The Admiral ordered me to_. She wouldn't tell him that although it would effectively shut him up. "That's what friends do."

"Well, then, we must be very good friends," he replied with a cocky grin. He leaned down and kissed her. She stiffened and extricated herself from his embrace as tactfully as she could.

A voice finally announced that his flight was ready for boarding. As he gathered up his carry on bag, he hugged her once more. "Good bye, Sarah. I'll call you."

She felt like wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, but waved instead as Mic boarded the aircraft.

~*~

The Fourth of July

0200 Zulu ( 2100 EST)  
A blanket on the sand  
Colonial Beach, Virginia

The sky was just about dark enough for the fireworks display to begin. Bud and Harriet were snuggled up together on the next blanket.

"I'm so excited, Bud. I've heard that they put on one of the best shows here." Harriet looked over at Harm and Mac. "Of course, nothing can compare to the fireworks at our house," she said with a whisper and a grin.

It took Bud a minute to realize what his wife was talking about. "Harriet!" he exclaimed, embarrassment coloring his voice.

"It's all right, Honey, they know we're still newlyweds." She giggled and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

Harm caught Mac's amused expression and rolled his eyes. They shared a grin that said, 'They're so cute together.' Just then, the first burst of color exploded in the sky, followed by the collective "ooh" of the spectators.

For the next forty-five minutes, Harm and Mac sat quietly side by side and watched the brilliant display of light. All around them the crowd continued to ooh and ah as well as clap and cheer.

Harm watched Mac watch the fireworks. She was content, relaxed. More relaxed than he'd seen her in a long time. He was glad she'd agreed to come. Glad he could share in her enjoyment of what he knew was one of her favorite holidays.

During the last barrage of fireworks, hidden speakers had begun playing the Star Spangled Banner. As the anthem wound to a close, people all around them started gathering up their belongings for the trek to their cars and the drive home.

"Why don't we wait a while for the crowd to thin out," suggested Bud.

"We shouldn't wait too long, Bud. We need to pick up little A.J. from the admiral's house," Harriet said as she continued to pack up the leftover food into the cooler.

"Are you guys ready?" Harriet looked over at Mac and Harm.

"Actually, I was thinking of staying for awhile longer. That is if the colonel doesn't object," said Harm. She'd been quiet since Brumby's departure a couple of weeks ago and he wondered if it had anything to do with the other man's absence. Since she seemed so content tonight, he hoped to make it last just a little longer. He looked over at her in anticipation of her response.

"That's fine, Harm," she said with a nod.

"Oh, okay then. We'll see you Monday." Harriet picked up the blanket and folded it while Bud grabbed the cooler. "Bye, Commander, Colonel."

The Roberts headed toward the parking lot leaving Harm and Mac alone on the beach.

"So..." Harm bumped Mac's shoulder with his. "How have you been, Mac? I haven't seen you much lately."

"The Anderson case has been a pain. A lot of witnesses who didn't witness anything," she responded without answering the question. "How about you? Where's Renee?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Renee is in New York. We had a falling out." He studied her as she gazed out over the water. "We agreed to take a break for awhile."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mac said quietly. "I was just beginning to like her."

"Oh, well...I still like her, too, but for now she's in New York and I'm here. I guess we'll see how things stand when she comes back."

They were alone now. The waves broke softly along the shore. The darkness surrounded them. The stars twinkled in the inky expanse above them.

"When will that be?" Mac raised her face to the sky, closed her eyes, and inhaled the moist air. "I just love the beach."

"Probably another couple weeks. Her best friend is getting married next week and Renee is her maid of honor."

"Seems to be a lot of that going on. First, Bud and Harriet got married. Now Mic is in Australia for his sister's wedding. Renee's best friend." Mac sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get married."

"I'm sure Brumby would be willing to sacrifice himself for the cause." In fact, he was sure that Brumby was just waiting for the right opportunity, but Mac's words seemed to contradict his earlier assumption that she was pining away for the Australian. Surely, if their relationship were serious then she wouldn't be questioning her long-term marital state. "What's the word with you and him?"

She shrugged. "You could say we had a falling out as well. A difference of opinion." She slipped off her white sneakers and jumped up. "Come on, Harm, let's walk in the water." She held out her hand to him.

He couldn't see her face since there was little light. He grabbed her hand and she tugged him to a standing position. He slid his shoes off as well and they headed to the shore hand in hand. "It's been awhile."

"I've missed you, too, Harm."

They walked in silence. No words were needed. They were just good friends. Best friends, and getting back on track. At least, he hoped so.

"Maybe we should head back," Harm whispered after they had been walking for about twenty minutes. "It's getting late. We've got work tomorrow."

Mac nodded and they turned and retraced their steps back down the beach to where they began. Harm grabbed the blanket while Mac gathered up their shoes and they walked to the car.

Harm pulled up in front of Mac's apartment building and she put a soft hand on his arm. "Thanks, friend." She leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. "I needed this." She unbuckled her seatbelt and was out of the car and up the front steps before he could say, "Anytime, Mac. Anytime." He waited for the light to come on in her living room, assuring him of her safe entrance, before heading home.

The next morning, when Mac stepped off the elevator, one hand held the ever-present briefcase while the other covered a huge yawn. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Four hours was just not enough sleep.

As she rounded the corner, Mac bumped into Harriet. "Oh, excuse me, Harriet. Are you all right?" she asked, concern showing in her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Just fine, Ma'am. It's okay." Harriet studied the colonel. "Did you have a good time last night, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks for inviting me." Mac tried to stifle yet another yawn. "Sorry, Harriet."

"Late night, Ma'am?" Her expression was hopeful.

"Just had trouble sleeping last night. The excitement of the fireworks and all."

Harm exited his office smothering a yawn of his own.

Harriet looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Colonel." She turned and hurried away before Mac could make any protestations regarding Harriet's obvious train of thought.

As Harm stepped into her office, Mac noticed Harriet's curious interest. "So, what's up Flyboy?" She looked from Harriet to Harm with a smile.

"What's so amusing?" he asked her with a grin of his own.

"Harriet is out there speculating again. Make sure you make some appropriate remark as you leave." It had been an ongoing game for them the last three and a half weeks. Every time Harriet saw them together she got a hopeful gleam in her eye. And every time, they quenched it.

"Roger, that." He sat down in the chair in front of her desk and looked at her as she looked at him. "What are you doing tonight? I scored some tickets to the Oriole's game. Interested?"

"You know, I haven't been to a baseball game in ages," Mac replied. "I'd love to go. What time?"

"Game time is nineteen-oh-five. I'll pick you up around seventeen thirty." He stood up and opened the door. "I'll have that information for you first thing Monday morning, Colonel." He sauntered past Harriet's desk and gave her a friendly nod.

Mac saw Harriet's face fall. Much as she loved Harriet, she and Harm didn't need any speculation on the status of their relationship. It was comfortable again. They didn't need the pressure of everyone's expectations pushing them into something they weren't ready for.

"Hey, you want to come up for awhile?" Mac asked. "Maybe we can catch the replay of that out in the second inning. I'm still not convinced the runner was tagged."

"Sure, I'd like that." Harm was glad to see some of Mac's old spunk back. He went around and opened the door for her, giving her a tug out of the car. They walked up the stairs hand in hand, neither thinking much of it one way nor the other.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mac asked waving toward the kitchen. "The news is over, but I'll bet ESPN will probably cover it."

"Water would be great, thanks." Harm flipped through the channels looking for the sports channel.

Mac came back a moment later with a tall glass if ice water. She set the glass down and then plopped onto the couch next to him.

"Here it is." He sat back and put his feet on the coffee table. They watched ESPN for a few minutes, but baseball had already been covered. Not that he minded. He just wanted to talk to her, see if she were really feeling better, if she was missing Brumby at all. He started flipping through the channels.

"Hey, isn't that 'A Few Good Men' starring Tom Cruise?" She tapped him on the shoulder. "He's my favorite flyboy—after you, of course."

"Of course," Harm replied dryly. Mac seemed content to just hang and watch the movie. If this is what she wanted from him, that was okay. Harm tried to concentrate on the movie. He'd seen it so often he could still recite the lines although it had been a while.

It turned out that Mac was the distraction. Her unique scent kept teasing his nose and her soft curves pressed against his side. Finally—_thankfully_—the movie was over. His jeans were beginning to feel just a bit snug. She sat up and looked at him with sleepy eyes and smiled. She didn't say anything with her lips but her eyes spoke volumes, asking him for something he wanted too.

He leaned toward her and brushed her lips with his. He watched her eyes flutter closed during his approach. She accepted his offering without any further demands. He pulled away slowly and she opened her eyes to look at him once more.

If they went as far as he wanted to go, their friendship would change. And right now, despite his desire, he wasn't so sure that was a good idea. He liked where they were.

He opened his mouth to warn her, but before he could utter a sound she placed her fingers on his lips and gently shook her head as a very quiet _shhh_ escaped her mouth. Then she kissed him.

He felt the warmth of her exhalation on his lips and inhaled the sweet smell of her breath. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the orangey smell of her hair. "Mac…" He was unsure of this. "Are you sure?"

In reply, she swirled her tongue in circles along his neck and jaw line until she found his mouth. She nibbled his lips then moistened them for him. For him, that was the point of no return and he reclaimed the lead in this age-old dance.

Mac whimpered in questioning protest as Harm stood up. He gathered her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom and assured her that, at least for tonight, there was no one in the world but them.

He knew the moment she awoke even though her eyes remained closed. She smiled a relaxed, satisfied smile and Harm couldn't help but feel proud that he'd been the one to put that look on her face. "So, you're awake," he whispered close to her ear. She smiled again and nodded. "You are very beautiful and very luscious."

She laughed and opened her eyes, merriment making her brown eyes sparkle. "You make me sound like a dessert."

"Well, you sure were the best thing I've tasted in a very long time." His voice grew serious. It was time to address what had happened. Where did they go from here? "Mac..."

Her face lost its happy, relaxed look as she scooted up to sit against the headboard. "Don't say anything, Harm. I already know. This was wonderful. I needed this and you were there for me..._again_, as any best friend would be. Nothing will change. I'm not expecting it to, so don't worry so much. Just forget about it." She reached up and caressed his cheek and offered a small smile to reassure him.

"I don't think many best friends would go to these lengths." He smiled back at her and was surprised to find that her matter-of-fact attitude did reassure him. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to forget about what happened between them. No sense dwelling on it, however. "I wonder what time it is." He looked at his wrist only to find his watched had come off sometime during the night.

"I'd say around oh-nine-thirty-five," Mac guessed reaching for his timepiece on the bedside table. "I'm hungry, Flyboy, how about something to eat?"

He looked at the time while he put the watch on and shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"I told you before, I have great timing."

~*~

1700 Zulu (1200 EST)  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Mac lay in her bed contemplating the twists and turns of life. Normally, she didn't spend half the day in bed, but for some reason she just felt so totally drained. Since she didn't have anything else planned, she decided to let her body dictate the agenda for the day.

Her thoughts drifted to Australia and Mic. She didn't miss him. He had called a couple of times since he'd been gone. The first time she almost hung up on him. He was trying to be cute and lovey-dovey. She tried telling him to stop, but he was caught up in some fantasy world. Luckily, she wasn't home the second time he had called. That was three weeks ago—the night that Harm had taken her to the ball game.

She smiled, remembering the fun they'd had. And the passion they'd shared. It has been the most unbelievable experience with a man she'd ever had. And for that, she'd always be thankful.

But despite her big words, Mac realized that for her, there could never be anyone else. She did her best to live up to her own words that nothing would change. She had honestly believed those words that morning, but what she hadn't realized was that the invisible ties that bind had irrevocably bound her heart to Harm's. Forever. So, she sucked it up everyday and played her role as friend and partner to perfection.

So much so, that she almost believed it herself. Until she caught Harm looking at her now and again with an odd expression on his face. As if he couldn't quite believe it. But then he'd be acting like his normal self again. Except that he hadn't asked her out again.

~*~

1930 Zulu (1430 EST)  
Dulles International Airport  
Washington, D.C.

The three months since Mic left had flown by. She wasn't ready to deal with Mic and his possessiveness. And why she'd gotten stuck picking him up from the airport was beyond her.

"Hello Sarah," said Mic in that special tone he reserved just for her as he gave her a big hug amidst the crowd of travelers. "It sure is good to be back!"

She shuddered in distaste. "Hi," she replied somewhat uncomfortably. Mic took no notice that her hug was less than eager. "How was the wedding?"

"My sister was the most beautiful bride," replied Mic, a tanned, happy glow shone on his face. "It was good to be in her wedding."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the baggage claim. As they waited for the suitcases to come sliding down the ramp, Mac wished she were anywhere else. A lot had happened in the time he'd been gone. And even though she had told him when he left that they were just friends, she knew he hadn't really believed her. He was sure that he'd be able to win her over eventually.

"So," exclaimed Mic, startling Mac. "What are our plans for the rest of the day? I notice you're not in uniform. I assume that means you're off for the day."

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" She tried a little humor in order to lighten her own mood, but failed miserably, although Mic didn't notice. Harm always noticed. "How about something to eat? I missed lunch today."

"Sounds great. How about Chinese? I have to say I missed that almost as much as I missed you. They just don't know how to cook Chinese food Down Under." Mic guffawed and pulled Mac close as they walked to her car.

"Isn't there a place just around the corner from your apartment?" Mac asked, exiting the Beltway. "We could pick it up and take it back to your place." She groaned inwardly as soon as the words left her mouth. What the heck was she thinking?

"Sounds good. Maybe we can pick up where we left off." He looked at her in that way she dreaded. Three months ago she was already on the fence about their relationship. Now, there was no way she could even consider anything more than friendship. She'd just have to tell him.

"Well, now. That was delicious." Mic smacked his lips and sat back into the sofa and glanced in her direction.

She was also leaning back, but man did she feel awful. Her head hurt and stomach churned.

"Are you alright, luv? You look terrible." He scooted across the space that separated them and placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. Let me take you to hospital."

"No," she exclaimed and sat up. The abrupt action made her dizzy and nauseated all at the same time. "I'm going to be sick."

Mic helped her to her feet and escorted her to the bathroom.

"Can I get you anything?" Mic called through the closed door. "Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital?"

Despite the pounding head and roiling stomach, she was thankful. "No, I'm fine. I could use a glass of water and a washcloth, though."

A soft knock preceded the slowly opening door and the requested items were proffered.

"Thanks. I probably just have a touch of the flu."

"The flu? Since when does the flu cause people to throw up?" Mic's concern, as well as his disappointment, was written all over his face.

"I'm okay, really. Maybe it was something I ate." She felt a little better, but still drained. "I thought that Kung Pow chicken tasted a little funny." She wiped her face and neck and took a tentative sip of the water. "I should go home and make it an early night. I've got a lot of paperwork to wade through this week." Mac was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with his stubbornness today. "Let me drive you. You still look a bit flushed." Mic looked around for his car keys.

"No. I'm fine really. I can drive myself. It's only a ten minute drive." She walked over and gave him a hug and soft kiss on the lips. It was goodbye although he didn't realize it yet. She hid her relief. "Welcome home. I'm sorry things didn't go the way you'd hoped." He really was a good guy, no matter what Harm thought or said. He just wasn't the guy for her.

"As long as you're okay. We can get together this weekend." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Come on, luv, I'll walk you to your car. Make sure you call me when you get home so I don't worry. Are you sure you don't want me drive you home?"

"I'll call when I get home. You should relax and turn in early, as well, to try to keep jetlag from getting the best of you." Mic grabbed her as she got in the car and pulled her into a great bear hug.

"Oh, Sarah. I missed you so much. You can't know. Being in Kallie's wedding really made me think about my life." Mac tried to extricate herself from Mic's embrace. He looked into her eyes. "I love you Sarah MacKenzie."

Oh, no. Now what? "Mic... I really need to get home. We can talk about this over the weekend, okay?"

He nodded and reluctantly let her go. "Bye." Disappointed that she hadn't returned his declaration of love. But that would never happen.

As Mac drove, she contemplated how she was going to tell Mic that she didn't love him—no—couldn't love him—ever.

~*~

1400 Zulu (0900 EST)  
JAG HQ  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm stopped talking when he heard the familiar sound of a woman's heels clicking along the tile.

A moment later, Mac tapped on the admiral's semi-open door and stuck her head in. "Good morning, Sir. You needed to see me?" She glanced in Harm's direction and nodded.

"Morning, Colonel. Have a seat. Commander Brumby get back as planned?"

"Yes, Sir, yesterday afternoon. I had leave remember?"

"Right. So how was the reunion?" he asked, perusing the file in his hand. He missed the look of distaste that flashed across her face. But Harm didn't. He wondered what it meant.

"Well, Sir, I developed a mild case of food poisoning and a touch of the flu." She didn't sound too upset about it. In fact, Harm thought she sounded happy about it.

"What a shame," replied the admiral, sarcasm coloring his voice. Harm's brow rose. The admiral wasn't as oblivious as he'd thought. Admiral Chegwidden glanced at each of them in turn over the top of his glasses. "Well, now that you're both here, let's get started."

"Yes, Sir. What's up?" Harm studied her. If her reunion with the Aussie hadn't happened and she was okay with that, did that mean their one night had affected her more than she let on? He'd been surprised at her seeming ability to forget their night together. She never mentioned it and hadn't gotten all emotional about it like a lot of women would have—no matter what they might have said. She had just carried on like the professional Marine she was.

He treasured the memory. It had affected him. So much so that Renee had detected the difference in him at once. She asked if something happened. And then she asked if it had been Mac. He didn't lie. She'd accepted it with grace and said goodbye.

"Commander, you with us?"

"Of course, Sir." Harm shifted his gaze to his commanding officer.

"You two will be taking a little trip this weekend to Georgia. It seems that the base commander's second in command has been spending a little too much time with the base commander's daughter. The base commander's daughter is only seventeen." Chegwidden looked from one to the other "Will that be a problem for either of you?"

"No, Sir," they replied.

He nodded once. "Good. Your flight leaves ten hundred hours on Friday. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Aye, Aye, Sir."

They spoke in tandem once again and stood at attention for a moment before turning and exiting the admiral's office.

Harm followed Mac to her office and leaned in the doorway as she took her seat. "So I take it lover boy made it back from Down Under in one piece," he said casually.

"Yes, if it's any of your business." She looked up at him, trying to read him.

"It became my business about two months ago." He returned her gaze.

"We agreed to forget about that," she said.

A flash of something flickered in her eyes. Was it regret or was it something else?

"So we did. Well..." He straightened. "I guess I'll try to get my desk cleaned up before Friday. See ya, Mac."

"See ya." Her voice barely reached his ears as he disappeared into his own office and shut the door.

~*~

1545 Zulu (1045 EST)  
Military transport en route to  
Marine Corps Logistics Base, Albany, GA

Being a passenger on a plane wasn't as much fun as being the pilot, but if Harm had to travel, he'd choose flight any day of the week. He made himself as comfortable as possible as their flight progressed roughly toward Georgia. He looked over at Mac who was attempting to make some notes regarding their impending investigation.

She, on the other hand, was not a great fan of flying. At least they weren't pulling any Gs. Still, she looked paler than usual.

"So, how'd it go Tuesday? I guess you were happy to see Brumby."

"Of course, I was happy to see Mic. We're friends after all." She kept her eyes on the case file, but he could hear the insincerity in her voice. "But I think he was a bit disappointed with my welcome."

"Oh?"

She started to look a bit green.

"Well, I ended up with a touch of the flu. Or food poisoning. Maybe, it was both." She smiled wanly and put her hand to her stomach. "Harm, I don't feel so good all of a sudden."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not as disappointed as I'm sure Mic must have been?" He glanced out the window for a moment at the darkening sky pondering his feelings towards her feelings toward Brumby. He looked back at Mac in time to see her take advantage of an airsickness bag.

"Are you okay? Let me help you to the head." He ushered her down the aisle to the small compartment. Luckily, it wasn't too far from their seats as Mac continued to empty her stomach. "Do you need anything?" She shook her head and disappeared inside the cramped space. Harm went back to his seat.

As he sat there waiting for her to return, his lawyer's mind started buzzing. Some things just didn't add up. He extended his analysis to include the last few days.

The object of his musings finally emerged from the head and sat back down next to him with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry about that. Must be this turbulence," Mac said as she re-clasped her seatbelt. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just close my eyes for a while."

"Turbulence..." Harm continued to think about Mac. "Right."

"Mac. Mac, wake up." Harm gently shook Mac's shoulder to rouse her from her nap. Another piece to the puzzle: Mac never took naps. "The plane will be landing in twenty minutes." His eyes traveled over her beautiful face and took in the mussed up hair and groggy eyes. Her uniform jacket was slightly askew. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at him, reminding him of the morning after. His gut tightened.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought." She sat up straight and smoothed her jacket. "I'll just go freshen up a bit before we land." Mac was gone for only a few minutes and returned looking like a regulation Marine once again.

"Mac, can we talk?"

"What's on your mind, Harm?"

"Well, there are a few inconsistencies I'd like to ask you about." He wasn't sure where to begin.

She nodded and held his gaze.

"Well, first of all, I could swear you were relieved to be on an assignment this weekend." He tapped his pen on his knee.

"So?" Mac continued to look at him, realizing that the jig was up. "Your point being?"

"My point is that you've been separated from your boyfriend for three months and you get sick on the day of his return, probably postponing any kind of happy reunion until the weekend—this weekend."

"I told you we had a falling out." She kept looking steadily at him. "Besides, a person can't help it if they get sick."

"That's my second point. You're not just a person—you're a Marine. A Marine who never gets sick, yet, you claim to have had a small bout of food poisoning. You've eaten insects, Mac. You've got a cast iron stomach. I know it would take a lot for you to get food poisoning. Not to mention, airsickness. In all the times we've flown together, yeah sure, you didn't really enjoy it, but you never ever tossed your cookies like you did today."

"You've got me there, Harm. What can I say? Keep going, this is very interesting." She smiled at him.

"Well, that little snooze you just took. We work long hours, Mac. Your body is used to a high level of activity and you're able to go days without sleep if you have to."

She was pretty proud of her track record and glad that Harm had noticed. She smiled again, disarming him for a moment. "You're right, again, Harm. And your conclusion, Counselor?"

"That's just it. I haven't got one."

"Well, let me ask you this: What could affect any woman in any way no matter who she was?" She waited and watched as his mind systematically chose and then discarded answers. She knew the exact moment that he realized...

~ To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harmon Rabb, Sarah MacKenzie, et al. I've earned nothing but the pleasure of the writing, and the possibility of some nice feedback.

~*~*~

_From Chapter One: "Well, let me ask you this: What could affect any woman in any way no matter who she was?" She waited and watched as his mind systematically chose and then discarded answers. She knew the exact moment that he realized..._

**The Gift** ~ Chapter Two

"You're pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

She almost laughed at the look of shock on his face. But there was something else that sobered her up. She nodded in confirmation of his deduction.

"But why would you be relieved about not spending the weekend with Mic and celebrating?" Harm paused for a moment. "He does know doesn't he?"

Mac shook her head. "No, he doesn't know, yet. I've only known for about a month myself. It wasn't something I wanted to share over the phone. Actually, I'm dreading telling him."

"But why? I'll bet he'll be ecstatic." He looked at her.

"Mic and I have never been intimate," she said, continuing to look directly into Harm's eyes, knowing precisely when he realized that he was the father of her baby.

"Mac." Harm's voice was a whisper. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. So many things were going through his mind. He knew when it had happened because there had only been that once. But that had been two months ago. "Why haven't you told me?" That hurt the most.

"I wasn't sure how. I made that speech that morning and I wasn't sure how you would react. I've tried and tried to forget that night because I didn't want to complicate and change our relationship. But then how could I not remember with morning, noon, and night sickness a constant reminder of your _friendship_." She smiled a small smile at him. "And somewhere along the way I realized that I loved you, but you gave no sign that our night together meant any more to you than what we agreed it should."

"Were you planning on telling me?" She loved him? He'd have never guessed that by the way she had been acting.

"Of course I was going to tell you. You know I'd never keep something like this from you for long. I just needed a chance to figure it out." She put her hand on his arm, drawing his gaze. "I'm sorry, Harm. I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry that I got pregnant. It wasn't intentional. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry that…" She looked away. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this."

Harm wished they were anywhere else. A military plane bound for a Marine Corps base was definitely not the place to take her in his arms and show her how much he loved her in return. He'd read her unspoken thought in her eyes. If he proposed now, she would think he was doing it out of his sense of honor. And he would have done so even if he hadn't loved her. He was a little upset that she hadn't told him sooner, but he understood her position and her reasons. He hoped she had never considered aborting his child.

"Harm, are you okay?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He was still reeling from her news. "Let's just get through our investigation and get back home. Then we can really talk." He looked at her and could see the uncertainty in her face. "We'll work it out."

~*~

2400 Zulu (1900 EST)  
Harm's Apartment  
Just North of Union Station

Another birthday, another year older. Harm didn't feel any older. But now he was going to be a father. Things had been strained between him and Mac since their trip to Georgia. It was his fault. He had invited her to his place for his birthday when they had gotten back but they hadn't spoken much at the office. Everyone else had been sharing concerned and curious looks since then, too. But he was still shocked and a bit upset with Mac. He really couldn't explain why. He loved her, he wanted her, he wanted their child, but it had been his turn to mull things over. So tonight was the night. Everything would be settled once and for all.

Mac was nervous. Harm had been distant since their trip to Georgia the week before. He'd issued the invitation for his birthday but had otherwise kept to himself. If he'd just given her a smile or a word—anything to counter his silence, she would have relaxed. As it was, her anxiety about him was exacerbating her morning sickness and she'd had been spending way too much time in the bathroom. She stood outside his door garnering her courage and finally knocked.

Through the door she heard his muffled response that he'd be right there. Thirty seconds later, the door swung inward and she sucked in her breath at the sight of him.

"Hi Mac," he said quietly as he stepped aside to allow her entry.

She shrugged her purse off her shoulder and set it on the bookshelf next to the door.

"I know I haven't been very cordial lately and I want to apologize." His eyes were a dark blue as they searched hers. "I was really surprised by your pregnancy and upset that you hadn't told me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her with a kiss. "No explanations necessary, but you need to understand that you had your time to come to terms with your condition and I needed mine."

She nodded. Fair enough. It had been a shock for her, too.

"Are you hungry?" He looked now at her stomach. "Don't answer that. I guess you're eating for two now." His natural good nature was beginning to break through his protective defense. "I made some roast chicken, rice pilaf, and steamed veggies. How does that sound?"

"Delicious, although my appetite these days is not what it used to be," Mac said ruefully. "What you said about my stomach being like a cast iron skillet... Not so much right now."

He finished setting the table. The candles had already been lit and illuminated the table with their soft glow. Harm led her to the table and held out her chair. He turned out all the lights leaving only the small circle of light at the table.

"What's this?" Mac asked, delighted, picking up a crystal champagne flute filled with frothy orange juice.

"I read that folic acid is very good for unborn babies." He smiled at her. "Now, eat."

Mac took a few bites of her food. Unfortunately, her earlier apprehension had jump-started her morning sickness and she felt a bit queasy. Harm ate heartily while she pushed the food around her plate.

He finally took notice of her full plate. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit nauseous, I guess. The food is wonderful Harm, really, but..."

"Morning, noon, and night sickness?" he echoed her earlier description. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"I'm okay for now, thanks. I'll let you know." Mac moved to the couch. "I'm really sorry for ruining your dinner. It smells wonderful and looks delicious, but right now, I just can't eat."

She pressed her fingers against her eyes to stay the tears. Man, she hated being so weepy, but her emotions had developed a mind of their own.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harm was at her side in a heartbeat and put his arms around her. She began crying in earnest. Harm held her close.

Her crying jag lasted another few minutes and she wiped her eyes and looked at him. He was so handsome, so kind, and so passionate. She didn't know if she could bear to lose him, but if he asked her to marry him just because of the baby she would have to say no.

Her stomach lurched as the scent of his cologne surrounded her. She swallowed. "What are we going to do, Harm? The suspense is killing me. The stress of the last few weeks has really aggravated my morning sickness. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Aw, Mac. I'm sorry."

"I think there have been enough apologies for one day, thank you. Let's talk." She straightened up and another wave of his cologne washed over her. "Uh, oh." She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Normally, she loved the scent of his cologne. It had a certain effect on her—one that had gotten her into trouble in the first place. This time, however, its effect was completely opposite.

"Here, I brought you some cold water." The ice tinkled in the glass when he handed it to her.

His presence brought her some comfort. He'd been kind enough to wait several minutes before appearing, giving her the chance to empty her stomach in private.

"Feeling better now?"

Mac nodded and began to rise from her spot next to the commode. "I'm glad that your standards of cleanliness are far above those of most men," she said. She took his proffered hands and he pulled her to her feet.

"Uh, thanks, I think. What brought on that little spell?" he questioned, indicating the bathroom with a tilt of his head. He led her to his bed and pulled back the comforter. "Get in."

"Harm, I'm fine."

"Are you questioning my orders, Colonel?" He continued to hold back the blanket. "To bed with you. Part of this is my fault and I want to make up for it. Now, lie down." His voice betrayed his remorse. "So, what caused your sprint for the toilet?"

"Umm..." She didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that he had. Well, at least his smell had.

"Out with it." He wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Harm, but you did."

"Me?"

She laughed at the surprised look on his face. "Your cologne actually. Under normal circumstances, I love the smell of your cologne, but lately..." She crawled into his bed and got comfortable.

"I know, I know." He laughed and stripped his shirt off dropping it onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Man, he looked good. Shapely pecs and a six-pack.

"I'm going to hop in the shower and eliminate the offending odor." He went into the bathroom and his jeans came flying out the doorway as the sound of water reached her ears.

Mac lay all cozy in Harm's bed. She could still smell him—the scent of him and his cologne wrapped up in his sheets. Since the smell was so muted, it didn't aggravate her as it did at full strength. His smell had always had a slightly intoxicating effect on her. An image of him sans jeans and tee shirt entered her mind. Add rivulets of warm water coursing down his very powerful body and Mac just moaned and rolled over.

Moments later, the shower turned off and she heard him enter the bedroom once again. She was afraid to look. She knew all too well what she'd see. The other side effect of this pregnancy was an increase in her desire for intimacy. Between the lingering smell in the sheets and the image of one naked commander, Mac suddenly felt overcome by her womanly needs.

It had been two months since the last time and she decided that it was worth the risk. She wanted Harm so bad she could practically taste him. Mac rolled back over and looked at Harm. He had a blue towel wrapped around his waist, which definitely accented the color of his eyes. Mac inhaled sharply.

"Mac. What's wrong?" Harm came over and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her forehead to feel for a fever.

"Nothing exactly." His nearness and the light scent of soap added to her already aching need.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Harm?" She looked at him for a moment. "I umm…" She was unsure of how to proceed or if he would even be receptive to the whole idea.

"Would you lay down with me for a bit?" She decided to take a subtle approach and try to lead into things naturally. "I could stand to feel some strong arms around me."

"Let me just put something on."

"Don't bother on my account," she muttered. So much for subtleties. "Just come here."

"Mac, I don't know if this such a good idea right now. I mean we haven't talked yet or anything and…"

"And what, Harm?" She didn't bother to hide the hurt.

"Mac, I want you, have no doubts about that what-so-ever. I've even got proof. But I don't want to do any thing that you might regret later. And I don't think right now is the right time for this. I'm sorry." He looked so sincere and she knew he was right, but oh, how she wanted him.

"There you go, apologizing again." She looked up into his face wondering if she could seduce him. Unfortunately, Harm could read her like a book.

"Forget it, Mac." Harm went over to the dresser and found some clean boxers and some sweats. He went back into the bathroom to change and came out a moment later. "Okay, let's talk." He sat down on the bed.

"Well, if we are going to talk then you need to put on a shirt and we need to go in the living room, otherwise, I'll be distracted."

Several hours later, after much discussion, Harm and Mac decided that they needed to share the good news with the admiral. Harm had told Mac that he truly loved her and that he wasn't going to ask her to marry him yet since he knew that she'd think it just on account of the baby. They discussed prenatal care and the due date, which was in May. They sat snuggled on the sofa.

"Mac, can I ask you something?" He had taken her hand in his and was afraid to look her in the eyes. "Did you ever think of aborting my baby?"

"Oh, Harm, no." She forced his gaze to meet hers. "I never once considered that. Never. I couldn't have. This child is a part of you." His eyes were a bit shiny as he looked at this woman, the mother of his child. He kissed her long and hard and passionately, so relieved that his child had never been in danger.

He broke off the kiss unexpectedly. "Are you okay? Should we be doing this or should we even have sex?" That thought was horrible. If he were unable to bury himself in her for another seven months—and he would refrain if he had to—but he might spontaneously combust in the mean time.

"I'm fine and kissing is fine and so is intercourse." She looked at him with a smile.

"Thank goodness."

"My sentiments exactly. Harm, I'd better go. It's late and we have a date with the admiral in the morning." Mac got up off the couch and grabbed her purse and put on her jacket.

"Do you have to go?" He came up to her and looked into her eyes. "I want you to stay, Mac. I want you." His voice was low and the offer so very tempting but she forced herself to be sensible.

"Hey, you already put the kibosh on that. And it's late now. I gotta go, Harm. Sleep tight…" She gave him a quick kiss and opened the door. "…don't let the bed bugs bite." She closed the door and hurried out to her car before she changed her mind.

"Good morning, Tiner," Mac said the next morning as she crossed the bullpen. "Does the admiral have a few minutes this morning?"

"I surely do, Colonel. Won't you come in?"

Mac jumped as the admiral spoke from behind her on his way to his office. "Actually, Sir, I need to wait for Commander Rabb. Can you fit us in around oh-seven-thirty?" She felt a little uncomfortable under the admiral's intense scrutiny.

"Very well, Colonel. Do you mind telling me what this all about?" The look on his face told her he was not looking forward to the exchange.

"It's personal, Sir. I really need to have Commander Rabb present." Mac didn't really like having to admit that in front of Petty Officer Tiner.

"Enter!" called Admiral Chegwidden in response to the knock at his door. He sat back in his chair as Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb stepped into his office. They approached his desk and stood at attention. "At ease. Have a seat Colonel, Commander." He detected a very subtle difference between them today. "So, what's going on?" He looked from one to the other. They looked quickly at each other and back at the admiral.

"Well, Admiral, I umm…"

It couldn't be good if the colonel was afraid to say what was on her mind. "Spit it out, Colonel."

"Sir, I'm going to have a baby." The look on her face practically dared him to yell at her.

"Say what?" The admiral's voice rose an octave. "Is this some kind of joke?" Of course, it wasn't. He was fairly certain of the colonel's feelings regarding children. He glanced over at the commander who looked a bit smug. "And what do you have to do with this?" Although, he was pretty certain he knew.

"I'm the baby's father, Admiral," Commander Rabb replied with somewhat of a self-satisfied grin that he failed miserably in trying to conceal.

"I see." No surprise that he'd protect her honor. The questions was, "Are you sure, Commander? No offense, Colonel." He noticed her jerk of indignation at his last question. "I know that you and Commander Rabb have a very close friendship, recent attitudes notwithstanding, and I wouldn't put it past him to protect your honor, so to speak, by claiming to be the father."

"Yes, Admiral, it is definitely my child. You see, in August I took the colonel to a baseball game and…"

Admiral Chegwidden flashed Harm a frown. "I don't need the play by play, Rabb. I know about the birds and the bees."

"Yes, Sir."

"Can I ask you two a question?" The admiral looked from one to the other.

"Yes, Sir."

"How the hell did this happen? You two are grown ups, you know what causes this kind of thing. Why the heck didn't you take precautions?" In his ranting, the admiral had gotten to his feet and was now looking out his window.

The commander spoke first. "With all due respect, Sir, does it really matter at this point?"

"No, Commander, I don't guess it does." The admiral turned to face them once again. "The question is what happens now?"

"We're not really sure at this point, Sir." It was the colonel's turn to speak; she did so hesitantly. "We thought you had a right to know but we'd rather not share this with anyone else yet."

"Well, that's your prerogative, Colonel. My lips are sealed. Is there anything else?" Placing his hands on his desk, he leaned toward them.

"No, Sir," Mac replied.

"All right then, dismissed."

Mac and Harm stood up at attention once again and said, "Yes, Sir." They turned in sync and left the admiral's office.

"Oh, by the way…" The admiral spoke up just as they reached the door. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir," they replied.

"Whew." Mac sighed once they reached the sanctuary of her office. Thank goodness that was over.

"That didn't go too badly," said Harm.

"No, I suppose not. Now what?"

"I guess we get back to work. I have some depositions to write up. And you?" Harm stood and readied to head to his own office.

"Actually, I've got to run over to Bethesda to—"

"Are you all right?" Harm came around the desk to help her to her feet.

"As I was saying, Commander, I have to go to Bethesda to pick up an autopsy report," she continued somewhat smartly. "You know, Harm, you're going to have to chill out around me. You've practically ignored me for the past month and a half. If you start hovering and smothering, we're going to have to explain ourselves before we're ready." She looked at him steadily for a moment before continuing. "You put me through the hard part already with your recent attitude. My life will be a whole lot easier now that you're with me in this but..." She held up her hand to stall his interruption. "You still have to keep some distance and you can't let this interfere with your job or mine. Okay?" She eased the bluntness of her words with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Mac, you're right. But I'm so damned excited and I just want to tell everyone." His huge smile and his excitement warmed her heart. She never thought this day would be hers.

"Not yet, Harm. We agreed. Now, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." She gathered up her briefcase and her purse. "Make some nasty remark when you leave."

"All right, I'll call you later." He opened the door, stepped out and said with a slight sneer, "Fine, Colonel, if that's the way want it." Harm turned and went to his office as Mac went toward the elevators trying to keep a straight face. It was going to be a difficult two months. December couldn't get here soon enough.

~*~

2128 Zulu (1628 EST)  
Bud & Harriet's Apartment  
Rosslyn, VA

"The turkey was wonderful Harriet," Mac said as she helped Harriet put the leftovers into containers and load the dishwasher. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Well, thanks for helping me clean up this mess," Harriet replied waving a hand in the general direction of the counter. She looked over at Mac and studied her for a moment while Mac was busy scraping the plates. "Mac?"

"Hmm?" Mac looked at Harriet and caught the quizzical look on Harriet's face.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Her hands stilled from drying the platter in her hand.

"Sure, Harriet. What's up?" Mac asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Harriet almost added 'ma'am' but caught herself in time.

Mac's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that question. Her uniform skirts and pants still fit—a little snugly—but they still fit. "Why would you think that?" She didn't want to give herself away too easily even though she was dying to talk to someone.

"Well, I've been there, done that, twice now. I think I'm fairly adept at diagnosing this condition. Besides, there are other clues that only a woman who has already been pregnant would notice," she said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Mac looked hesitantly toward the doorway leading to the living room where they could hear the low hum of men's voices and the excited babble of a toddler. She looked back at Harriet and nodded even as she held her finger up to her lips indicating to Harriet that she should keep her excitement quiet.

Harriet's eyes widened in surprise and she moved to hug Mac. "Oh, Mac," she whispered. "I'm so happy for you. When are you due?"

"Some time in May. But Harriet, you've got to keep it a secret. We weren't planning on telling the office until Christmas." Mac glanced toward the door as if expecting to find Harm and Bud eavesdropping.

"We?" Harriet repeated. "Mac, is Harm the father?"

Mac whipped her head around to look at her friend. "Why would you ask that that?"

Her brows rose. "I've seen the way he watches you. Well, your belly actually," Harriet replied. "And despite all those barbs and stinging comments you two pass back and forth in the office, I can tell there's no real anger behind them. Besides, Mac, who else would it be?"

As Harriet spoke, Mac put her hands over her burgeoning stomach. She looked at Harriet and flashed her a Cheshire cat grin. "It happened the very first time we…"

"It's true what they say about dress whites, isn't it?" Harriet laughed.

"Don't forget that Harm has gold wings, too, Harriet," Mac replied with a giggle. She was glad that she'd told someone. Especially someone who, as Harriet said, had been there, done that. "Remember, this is classified."

~*~

1137 Zulu (0637 EST)  
Mac's apartment  
Georgetown

"Damn." Mac attempted to zip up her uniform skirt. "These fit yesterday. Damn, damn." She lay face down on her bed hoping the pressure on her stomach would give her enough leeway to get the zipper up. It worked. However, she couldn't breathe and her skirt was so tight she'd never make it through the day with out passing out. She unzipped the skirt and slipped out of it, tossing it on the bed.

Mac stalked over to the phone and punched in the number to JAG HQ. It rang and rang. She glanced at the clock and realized that Tiner wouldn't be in until oh-seven-hundred. "Damn." She slammed the receiver down. Then she picked up the phone again and hit the speed dial button for Harm's place. It rang once, then twice.

"Commander Rabb!"

Mac frowned. He was just a wee too enthusiastic for this time of the day.

"At ease, Commander," Mac replied a little sternly.

"Mac, are you all right?" Concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine but my damn skirts don't fit anymore," she said.

Harm could hear her frustration. "What about your pants?" Harm asked trying to soothe her with his voice.

"I don't know about my damn pants." Mac raised her voice. "I have to be in court today. I have to have a skirt."

"What do you want me to do?" It's not like he could whip up a skirt in the next thirty minutes. "When do you have to be in court?"

"I don't have to be in court until after lunch. Can you just please explain to the admiral that I'll be in late? I'll go to Clothing Sales as soon as they open at oh-eight-hundred and be in as soon as I can."

"Sure, Mac. Anything else?"

"No," she replied and sighed. "Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

At oh-eight-forty-five, Harm saw Mac walk by his office. He had explained the situation to the admiral as soon as he had come in. The admiral was being unusually tolerant but Harm didn't want to borrow trouble.

He got up and made his way to Mac's office. He opened the door as she bid him to enter. "I thought you were going to buy a new skirt."

"I did." Confusion marred her brow for a moment. "Oh, you thought I was going to by a maternity skirt and smock."

"Well, yeah," Harm replied.

She set her fists on her hips. "If I had walked in here wearing a maternity smock, there would be no reason to tell our friends anything—the smock would speak for itself," Mac said, exasperation coloring her voice.

He knew it wasn't really her. She'd complained a thousand times about her hormones making her crazy. If she wasn't trying to drag him into bed, she was crying over Kleenex commercials, and if she wasn't weeping, she was cleaning her apartment, or his, with a vengeance. Better to take it out on the apartments than on you, she'd once said.

He raised a brow, asking without words what she'd done.

"I just bought a regular skirt a couple sizes larger," she explained.

He nodded. "Mac, I think we need to tell people sooner than we'd planned. Even I can see a difference in you now."

Mac's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What do you mean, Harm?" Her voice took on a sharp edge.

Uh, oh. He'd better tread carefully. "Uh, Mac... You know I think you're beautiful and I know that you're pregnant..."

"Spit it out, Harm." Her voice held a warning and she practically pinned him to the wall with her eyes.

"Mac, you look like you're putting on weight," he said. "I mean I know why, but everyone else will just assume you're porking up."

"Get out. Get out right now."

~ To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harmon Rabb, Sarah MacKenzie, et al. I've earned nothing but the pleasure of the writing, and the possibility of some nice feedback.

~*~*~

_From Chapter Two: "Mac, you look like you're putting on weight," he said. "I mean I know why, but everyone else will just assume you're porking up."_

_"Get out. Get out right now."_

**The Gift** ~ Chapter Three

Harm did an immediate about face and exited her office. Gunny, Lieutenant Singer, and Bud all must have heard Mac's outburst as all eyes were on him as he made his way back to his own office. He hoped he wasn't blushing and shrugged his shoulders as he passed.

Not thirty seconds later, Mac came barreling out of her office. She stopped to take in Gunny's sympathetic look, Bud's surprised expression, and Singer's brow quirked in speculation. She held the smile that bloomed inside her. Harm was right. It was time.

"Gunny, please find everyone else and have them assemble here in the bull pen in five minutes." She moved to Harm's door, rapped once, and then slipped inside.

"Can I help you, Colonel?" Harm kept his voice cool and neutral.

"Harm, I'm sorry." Mac stood before him. "I didn't mean to take your head off. I have no excuse. Please forgive me. These damned hormones are making me crazy."

"Go on, Colonel." Harm wasn't about to let her off the hook too easily, it seemed.

"Well, since you're the only one that knows, I have to try to act normal around everyone else and sometimes..." She watched as his features softened into a grin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am." His smile broadened considerably. "It's not everyday I get to see you grovel."

"Oh, you." She couldn't help but grin back. She reached out her hand to him. "Come on, we've got an announcement to make." She looked through the blinds to the bullpen and saw everyone gathered just as she had requested. As they exited Harm's office, everyone turned to look at them.

"Ah, everyone's here I see." Mac looked around at the assembled group and nodded to the admiral. "Well, first I would like to publicly apologize to Commander Rabb for my display of—uh—temper a few moments ago. And to you, Gunny, and Lieutenants Singer and Roberts for my actions unbecoming."

"No, problem, Ma'am," replied Singer. "The commander can bring out the worst in the best of us." A few snickers were heard from the group collectively.

Mac glanced at Harm. "Yes, well.…The reason I asked Gunny to gather you all is because I have something I'd like to share." Mac took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You each may have noticed that I have been putting on a little weight lately..." She glanced around at her coworkers trying to gauge their reactions. "I am not, as the commander so eloquently put it, porking up." Everyone laughed outright at this. "I'm four months pregnant."

Silence. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations, Ma'am." Lieutenant Roberts was the first to respond. "When are you due?"

"Wow, Colonel, that's really great," exclaimed Petty Officer Tiner.

"So, Colonel..." Singer's tone bordered on snide. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well..." Mac didn't want to look at Harm. That would give it away for sure. She was fairly sure he wanted everyone to know but... It was taken out of her hands when Harm spoke up.

"Actually, Lieutenant, I'm the father of the colonel's baby." Harm gave her a look that meant business. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Sir." Lieutenant Singer practically came to attention while the rest of the group turned to stare at the commander.

~*~

0214 Zulu (2114 EST)  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Harm and Mac snuggled up on the floor in front of the crackling fire trying to warm up. Mac insisted their first Christmas as a couple include a trip to The Wall visiting Harm's dad.

As Mac sat in the vee of Harm's long legs, his large hands were splayed across her burgeoning abdomen. Mac reveled in his embrace and in his love. She lay relaxed against his broad chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his textured hands against the bare skin of her belly. Harm nuzzled his nose into her neck, placing soft kisses on her sensitive skin. She trembled slightly.

"Something wrong?" he inquired into her ear.

"Everything is just right," she replied.

"Merry Christmas, Mac." He tightened his hold on her. "I love you."

It was the first time he actually said the words to her. She knew he loved her. It was evidenced in all the things he did for her, large and small. He put up with all her moods, he had gone to her prenatal appointments, and never once had he reproached her about the pregnancy.

Mac leaned a bit to the side so she could look at him. "Harm, I love you, too," she said as she pressed a kiss to his mouth. He attempted to deepen their kiss. Unfortunately, their position prevented him from doing much more than licking her lips. This caused her stomach to tighten. She wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer.

They had not yet been intimate since that first, fateful time. There had been several opportunities, but Harm had never taken advantage. Something held him back and she hadn't figured out what. Mac, on the other hand, was experiencing an almost continual state of longing for him since his birthday. She supposed she could have been a little more aggressive about it, but his hesitation held her in check.

Harm scooted around until they were face to face. With the fire behind him, his face was shadowed, but not so much so that Mac couldn't read the desire in his eyes. It was time. He kissed her tenderly, putting all that he was into it. "Mac..."

Her senses were overwhelmed as he whispered her name. It was a declaration of his intentions. Mac inhaled slowly as she waited for heaven to come to her. She had waited four months for this.

No, she had waited a lifetime for this.

Mac watched Harm sleep and wondered about the child she carried. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it look like Harm or like her? Maybe it would have a combination of their features. She wanted a boy. A son that looked just like his father and his grandfather before him.

~*~

1837 Zulu (1537 EST)  
OB/GYN Ultrasound Room  
Bethesda Naval Medical Center

Five months down, four months to go. Mac lay on the exam bed with her shirt pulled up to reveal her pregnant belly. Harm stood by the bedside and held her hand while the doctor prepared to do the ultrasound. They watched intently as Major Boudreaux flipped a couple switches and adjusted a few knobs. Mac inhaled sharply as he squirted cold gel across the bottom section of her stomach. He then used the end of the wand to spread the gel around. Within seconds blurry gray images appeared on the monitor.

The doctor continued to move the wand around pressing firmly into Mac's abdomen to get an accurate, clear picture of the baby. "Look, there's the heart, folks. Good heartbeat, very nice." He turned his head to smile at Mac. "It may be a little early to tell, but I could try to see the genitalia."

Harm nodded, but Mac shook her head. The doctor looked back and forth between them with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind, it's not that big a deal," Harm said to the doctor and patted Mac's hand. Mac gave him a small smile.

"Okay, we're done. I want to see you back in a month," Major Boudreaux said to Mac as he shut down the equipment. Harm helped Mac clean the gel off her stomach with several paper towels and then helped her off the table. After stopping at the main desk to schedule her next appointment, they walked quietly out to the car.

"I didn't know you wanted to find out what it was." Mac turned to face Harm.

"I just thought it would be fun to know ahead of time whether to buy pink airplanes or blue ones for the nursery." Harm's comment elicited a wan smile from her. "Why didn't you want to find out?"

"I want a boy so bad, Harm," she replied. "I don't want to be disappointed yet. I know I'll love it no matter what, once it's born and I can hold it in my arms. But if I found out now that it was a girl, I'd be really disappointed and I just want to be happy about it. I know that sounds stupid and petty and very unmaternal." A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"It's all right, Mac." Harm wiped away the moisture and smiled reassuringly at her before heading toward home.

~*~

0000 Zulu (1900 EST)  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

The overwhelming scent and sight of so many roses assaulted Mac as she stepped inside Harm's apartment. There were bouquets and bunches and buds all over the place in various color combinations.

"Oh, my... Harm?" She delicately sniffed a red bloom here, an orange bloom there, as she picked her way through the room toward the bedroom. "Harm, where are you?" she called again.

He emerged from his bedroom carrying a dozen orange and yellow roses. Harm closed the distance between them and placed a tantalizing kiss upon her waiting mouth. "Mmm..." he said as the kiss ended. "I've been waiting all afternoon to do that. Happy Valentine's Day."

"What is all this?" She gestured around the room.

"They're roses."

"I can see that, but why all the different colors and numbers?" She buried her nose into the bouquet he held. "Why, Harm, there must be five hundred flowers in here."

He set the vase down on a small table. "I'm sure you know that certain colors have a certain meaning, but did you know that the number of flowers in an arrangement also has meaning?"

She shook her head.

He continued. "A dozen roses is considered the ultimate declaration of love, that is why there are twelve dozens." Harm put his arm around her and escorted her back the way she had come. They stopped in front of a huge arrangement of red roses. "Now, fifty roses tell of unconditional love and so you should count four fifty-rose bouquets."

She surveyed the room once again before fixing her eyes back on Harm. "How do you know all this?" She couldn't believe that he had done this or that he knew about the language of roses.

"I did a little research. May I continue?"

She nodded this time.

Harm looked around to refresh his memory. "Let's see... a single rose says I love you. And I do, Mac, I love you so much." He stared into her eyes trying to tell her how much since no words could accurately describe the depth.

She was mesmerized by the blue, captivated by the intensity of the emotion she saw reflected there. She wondered how this had come to be. She felt her own emotions rising and the tears pooling.

He kissed her again, this time more deeply. Trying to pour his love into her through his kiss. He pulled away, holding her gaze for a long moment before speaking.

"Red means love, which I'm sure you know." He propelled her forward to another grand effusion of color. "Pink roses indicate perfect happiness. Mac, do you know how happy I am? I never thought, in all my life, I'd feel this way."

The tears coursed down her cheeks at this point. He looked around and pointed to a red and white combination. "These two colors when put together symbolize unity. You are my other half and I didn't know it was missing until we met. Ever since that day I have felt so at peace. I want us to be together forever."

Realization came to her.

"Standing alone, white represents purity. My love for you is marred by nothing, not jealousy, not past regrets, nothing. And I promise that it will remain pure and true."

Mac stood still amidst the blooms waiting.

"The mixture of orange and yellow I had before was to tell you of the many passionate thoughts I have of you. But these..." Harm indicated one of the largest groups of flowers in the room. "These orange and coral roses when paired together are a representation of desire: my desire for you and the desire I see reflected in your eyes for me."

Mac looked around at all the colors and sizes of the arrangements. She saw the four fifty-rose bouquets; one in red, one in pink, one in white, and one filled with the yellow and coral.

The dozen rose arrangements were also of the various colors he had explained to her. She wiped the tears off her face and followed Harm with her eyes. He stepped into the kitchen and reached into the fridge. He walked back over to where she stood hiding something behind his back.

"Last, but not least..." He cleared his throat and brought his offering from behind him. "Peach roses symbolize coming together, while two roses intertwined indicate an engagement." Harm dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Mac accepted the two perfect flowers and held them to her nose. The tears fell once again and all she could do was nod.

~*~

April 22, 2001

1400 Zulu (0900 EST)  
Vietnam Veterans Memorial  
In front of the panel that contains the name of Lt. Harmon Rabb, Sr.

It was a brilliant spring morning. The sun shone brightly, glinting off the black granite of The Wall. The air was crisp and fresh with the smell of newly mown grass. The gay twitters and chirps of the spring birds provided a lovely musical backdrop.

Harm and Judge Blakely approached the fifteen or so guests they'd invited. Some wore formal military uniforms while others had on civilian formal wear appropriate for the occasion.

As they took their places, Harm extended his hand. "Thanks so much for being here this morning. It means a lot to Mac and me." Harm turned to the rest of the group. "Thanks to all of you as well. Mac and I are so glad you all came." He glanced quickly at his watch and nodded to the judge.

A few moments later, the group turned as whole to watch the approach of the bride. It wasn't a traditional wedding gown. She wore a simple but elegant white tea-length dress covered with seed pearls that sparkled in the sunlight. A crown of white roses sat atop her dark head, her glossy curls bounced slightly as she walked. The winter white roses she carried reminded Harm of another day many years ago.

Mac had eyes only for him. Her gaze remained riveted on him alone.

Harm watched her as she walked; poised, confident, stunning. His eyes dropped to their child. Her advanced pregnancy added to the aura surrounding her. Just a few more steps and she was in front of him. He leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her smiling lips.

The guests formed a half circle around them. Harriet came for the bouquet as Harm and Mac faced each other, holding hands. Their family and friends were on one side, the judge was on the other and The Wall stood sentinel in the background.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harmon Rabb, Junior and Sarah MacKenzie. In this solemn place, we rejoice and share in the love discovered and cherished by these two people. Today, Harm has asked that he be allowed to speak his own heart to his bride."

So far, Mac had been able to keep from weeping, smiling instead of expressing her profound happiness with uncontrollable tears. She gazed up at the man of her dreams who was looking at her with such concentration. She held her breath as he started to speak.

"Sarah, as we stand here before our family and friends, who probably thought they'd never see this day..." A few low chuckles rippled through the assemblage. "We pledge our lives and love to each other. I never realized when we met in the rose garden that I had just met my destiny."

Harm paused for a moment seeing the tear form and then fall down Mac's cheek. He wiped it away with a tender touch as he continued, "We have traveled many roads, some together, some separately, to finally reach this point. As we begin our life together and anticipate the birth of our child..." He reverently touched Mac's stomach. "I want you to know how very much I love you both. Your love and this child are the most precious gifts I have ever received." His voice broke as he uttered the last words. "Semper Fi, Mac. I love you."

The only sounds heard were that of the birds singing sweetly all around and the soft click of a camera as it captured this moment of declaration. The judge waited patiently for the right moment to continue the ceremony. Harm indicated he was ready with a barely perceptible nod of his head.

"The exchange of rings is a time-honored ceremony, an outward display of a personal commitment to love, honor, and cherish till death do you part. The gold symbolizes the perfection and preciousness of love while the circular band symbolizes the never-ending quality of that love. Sarah please take this ring, slide it onto the fourth finger of Harmon's left hand and speak your troth."

Mac accepted the plain golden band from the judge and slipped it on Harm's ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed..."

"Harm, please take this ring and slide it onto the fourth finger of Sarah's left hand and speak your troth." The judge handed Harm the second plain gold band.

Harm held Mac's left hand gently in his right. As he pushed the ring up to its final resting place, Harm echoed Mac's words. "With this ring, I thee wed..."

"As these two have consented before God and this company, I am pleased to pronounce them husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder. Commander, you may kiss your bride."

Everyone watched and waited with baited breath as the bride and groom shared a look of such intensity. Slowly the groom bent toward his bride closing the distance between them. The look ended as arms encircled, lips met, and eyes fluttered shut.

Harm kissed his bride with little regard for onlookers. His mouth feasted on her lips, his tongue dipping and tasting the sweet recesses of her mouth, swirling and probing until he felt her meld against him. Harm ended his kiss and looked once again into the eyes of his beloved.

"It is my great honor and delight to present Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb." The judge smiled as he watched the small group of witnesses crowd around the bride and groom. A smattering of applause was heard from strangers, having come to the memorial in remembrance of lost loved ones, but given a reason to smile and celebrate instead.

~*~

Three and a half weeks later

1517 Zulu (1017 EST)  
Harm & Mac's apartment  
Georgetown

Mac lay sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels. She'd been housebound for a week and a half. The doctor ordered her to begin her maternity leave on her due date if she hadn't delivered by then. She was so bored; she missed the action of the office as well as the interaction with her co-workers.

She shifted her position on the couch trying to relieve the ache in her lower back, which had been with her since before dawn. She was disgusted with the daytime TV offerings and clicked the thing off with a quick push on the remote.

Mac felt like a beached whale as her enormous belly severely restricted her movements. It took her awhile to achieve an upright position once again. The phone rang just at that moment and she reached across to the coffee table to grab the cordless phone. "Hello," she said breathlessly.

"Mac. Are you all right?" Harm's voice was filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Harm, for the second time." Mac's annoyance crept into her voice. This was the second time he'd called her that morning. "I'm a Marine for heaven's sake. I think I can handle being nine months pregnant. I may not be enjoying it right now, but I can handle it!"

"Why are you out of breath?" Harm ignored her outburst.

"I just sat up, that's all. Don't you have work to do, Commander?" Mac affected her best authoritative voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, although she knew he worried about her being this far along—ten days overdue and home alone.

"I'm going to make some tea and lay down for a nap. I'll call you if I need something." Mac's voice softened. "I love you, Commander Rabb."

"I love you, too, Colonel Rabb," he replied before hanging up the phone.

Mac pushed the button and set the phone on the couch beside her. Using both arms, she pushed herself up off couch. She shuffled to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. After perusing the contents of the fridge and the freezer, Mac decided to call Harm later and have him pick dinner up on the way home. She poured the boiling water over her teabag and added a pinch of sugar.

Mac got halfway to the bedroom when she felt a trickle of liquid run down her leg. "What the hell?" She bent over a bit to try and see what was going on but her belly blocked her view. Continuing on to the bathroom, Mac suddenly realized that her water must have just broken. "Oh, my. I guess I'd better call Harm now."

"Commander Rabb!" She held the phone away from her ear.

"Harm, can you come home now?"

"What's the matter?" Harm shouted into the receiver.

"My water just broke, I need to go to the hospital," she continued as if she were discussing the weather.

"Okay, I'll be home in twenty minutes. If anything changes call me on my cell." His voice was so loud that everyone in the office was looking at him. He slammed the hand set into the cradle, grabbed his cover and headed to the elevators, calling as he went, "Mac's gone into labor, I'll call when the baby's born. Gunny, will you notify the admiral?"

Harm barely heard Gunny's "aye, aye, Sir" as the double doors swished closed behind him.

~*~

May 16, 2001

1210 Zulu (0710 EST)  
Labor and Delivery  
Bethesda Naval Medical Center

Mac gripped Harm's hand so tightly he thought she might break it. Another contraction held her body captive for well over a minute. The doctor walked in as the pain began to recede. He looked intently at the pair in front of him. "Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, right?"

Mac shook her head wearily as she rested with her eyes closed before the next contraction began.

"Actually, it's Colonel Rabb now," Harm informed the doctor. "We were married three and a half weeks ago."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," said Major Boudreaux, the doctor who had performed Mac's ultrasound back in January. "Are you two ready to have a baby?" He glanced over at the monitors noticing that another contraction was beginning. "I'll do a quick internal exam once this one passes," he said and looked over Mac's chart while he was waiting. He also checked the long strip of paper, which recorded the baby's heartbeat. "So, you were admitted yesterday after your water broke at around ten-thirty yesterday morning?" The doctor glanced at Harm who was concentrating on Mac, but nodding affirmatively.

The contraction subsided and Major Boudreaux moved to the end of the delivery bed. He lifted the sheet up just enough to slip his hand and arm in to manually check Mac's progress. "Only six centimeters dilated. How long have you been in labor?"

"Seven hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-three seconds," Mac croaked. The doctor just looked at her in surprise.

"Well, six centimeters dilated is not very good progress for seven and a half hours of hard contractions, especially since your water broke." He reviewed the strip that showed the length and intensity of Mac's contractions. They had started mild enough although they lasted a long time but had gradually increased in strength over the last four hours. "There's a great risk for infection after the twenty-four hour mark. We'll continue to monitor the baby closely and we'll be checking for dilation every thirty minutes. If things don't begin progressing rapidly in the next two and a half, three hours we'll have to do a c-section."

Harm nodded and Mac closed her eyes as the next tidal wave of pain crashed over her.

Three hours later, Mac was sound asleep as nurses and technicians completed their pre-operative tasks around her. The doctor and anesthesiologist had concurred on the decision to put Mac under. Her lengthy, intensive labor had taken its toll.

Major Boudreaux came into the operating room to find Harm, dressed in surgical scrubs, standing uncertainly next to Mac's head. Harm looked up as the doctor approached.

"Commander, I'll be making the incision in about five minutes. If you're interested in standing by, you can be the first to hold your baby, barring any complications of course." He looked at Harm expectantly and smiled at the positive response. "The nurse will show you where to stand and will be ready with a sterile drape once I'm ready to place the baby in your arms."

"Thank you, doctor," Harm said as he followed the nurse and did as she instructed.

"No need to thank me, Commander," the doctor replied, "Thank your wife later."

"Right." Harm watched the surgical team begin their work.

He heard the doctor call for a scalpel and saw the initial cuts made into the upper layers of Mac's skin. He listened to the unfamiliar medical jargon passing around the room as Mac's vitals and other pertinent information was relayed to Major Boudreaux.

"Just a few more minutes now, Commander." The doctor startled Harm. "You still with us?"

The nurse told Harm to hold his arms out in front of him and as he did so she hung a surgical drape across his arms. The doctor's hand disappeared inside Mac's body for a moment and in an instant Harm saw a small bottom emerging.

Before he knew it, a tiny squirming mass was deposited into his arms. The nurse quickly folded the excess fabric around the baby and stepped back to allow Harm a private moment. "It's a boy, Sir," she said softly. "Congratulations."

Harm's world narrowed down to the bundle encased in his long arms. He looked into the small face, still covered with muck, at the blue eyes so familiar to him. A boy to carry on the Rabb name and possibly the naval tradition. Mac would be pleased. If the truth were told, he was inordinately glad it was a boy, too.

The baby stilled as Harm's voice reached his ears. "Welcome to the world little one, Semper Fi."

Everyone smiled at the comment. A nurse stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Commander, I need to take him now; get him cleaned up and weighed." She accepted the baby from him. "Does he have a name, yet?"

"Harmon Rabb, the third." His voice was tinged with pride. "But you can call him J.R."

Mac could hear the low hum of machinery around her as well as some distant voices. Her eyes refused to open just yet. She lay quietly and continued to listen. Pretty soon she picked up the rhythmic sound of heavy breathing. A small smile crept across her face as she recognized the sound of Harm asleep.

Mac tried to figure out how long it had been since she had been put out in preparation for the c-section. Unfortunately, the drugs had skewed her internal clock and she had no clue as to the time. Just then the 'squeak, squeak' of rubber against tile alerted her to someone's presence and she turned her head toward the sound.

The nurse caught the movement. "How are you feeling, Colonel?"

She came and checked Mac's vitals and made some notes on the chart. She glanced at large man sleeping soundly in the chair beside the colonel's bed.

Mac opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped past her dry throat and parched lips. "I'll wake up your husband and bring you some water." She patted Mac's arm gently.

"Commander..." The nurse gently shook Harm awake. His eyes opened slowly as he attempted to focus on her voice. "Your wife's awake, Sir. She can't open her eyes just yet so don't worry. I'll bring the baby in a few minutes."

Harm stretched mightily before approaching Mac's bedside. "Mac." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you." She was finally able to open her eyes and she looked up at Harm. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision.

The nurse peeked her head in. "You ready?" At Harm's nod, she pushed open the door and wheeled the isolette over to the bed.

"If you need anything just push the button." She set a small plastic pitcher of water and a cup on the table next to the bed and was gone as fast as she had appeared.

Harm reached into the isolette and tenderly picked up the baby. He turned toward Mac with a large smile on his face. "I'd like you to meet..." He set the baby into the crook of Mac's arm. "...our son."

Mac's eyes filled with tears. She could barely see her newborn son. The tears finally spilled over and she was able to gaze upon the son she had so desperately wanted. The nine months of waiting were over. She had gotten her wish. Her index finger traced a path from his forehead and down his small nose. She lifted the tiny hand with her finger, which he instinctively grasped. She looked up at Harm for a minute before turning her gaze back toward her son.

The baby stirred in his mother's arms and his eyes popped open. Large brown eyes stared into small Rabb blue ones.

~*~

Six weeks later

0627 Zulu (0127 EST)  
Harm & Mac's bed  
Georgetown

Mac climbed into bed after Harm. She scooted up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He had gotten up with her for every middle-of-the-night feeding since the baby's birth. She gently rubbed her hands across his abdomen and up his chest, ruffling the hairs and teasing his nipples. Her hands moved their assault in a southerly direction, gliding over his hips and down his thighs, just to caress a shapely buttock.

"Mac?"

"It's okay."

He rolled over to face her. "Are you sure?"

"I saw the doctor today and she said everything was fine." She kissed him hungrily. She broke off abruptly. "Oh, wait. I have something for you." She rolled away and slid open the bedside table drawer. "Stick out your hand and close your eyes," she said as she resumed her position.

Harm obediently closed his eyes and stuck out his hand. He felt her place a small item on his open palm.

"Okay."

He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He grinned widely as he made out a small flat, foil package.

~Fin~


End file.
